The Death of Marshall Lee?
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Things have been turning ugly for Marshall as PB tries to hide their relationship. The hate and scorn of the candy kingdom is turning his way and in one horrific afternoon it all finally goes too far.. Warning for language,violence ,just e warned some awful things happen to poor Marshall.
1. Chapter 1

The lazy noon sun hung languidly in the mid summer sky. Its warm rays shone down upon the Royal orchard,the crimson apples glistened like gems set in a sea of emerald leaves. The long grassy avenues that stretched between the tall old apple trees where empty that day.

The only person who could be found that afternoon wandering the Royal orchard was the lone Vampire Marshall Lee. He carried a large black umbrella over his head to shield him from the deadly kiss of the suns rays. He floated lazily from tree to tree,stopping now and again to suck the red from the sweet crimson apples.

His thoughts drifted somewhere between anger and sadness,reflecting on the sorry state of his so-called relationship with the candy Prince. It didn't really feel like love. It didn't really feel like anything. Love shouldnt be something you hide,something your ashamed of. Thats how the prince was beginning to make him feel.

He remembered the night of the star shower ball when all the aristocrats had gathered to watch a predicted meteor shower. Marshall had tried to embrace His Prince from behind and place a kiss on his cheek only to be pushed harshly away by a panic-stricken Prince Gumball. The gaze of several aristocrats nearby had fallen they're way causing the Prince to try to cover their secret again."Marshall Lee what do you think you're doing?! Of all the vulgar jests,this is really too much! please just leave!" The whispers and angry glares fell directly on Marshall and he felt himself overwhelmed with shame and embarrassment. Of course the Prince apologized profusely later on but this wasn't the first time nor would it be the last.

It was beginning to feel like Prince Gumball was embarrassed by him. As if He had become an inconvenient problem. There had been the time he tried to hold the Princes hand during a fireworks display and Gumball pushed him away once again feigning shock and disgust. Each time they were caught in the most innocent of touches or glances the Prince would somehow find a way to make it look like he was being teased or harassed.

What Marshall didn't realize was this broke the Princes heart,He didn't do these things to be cruel he just lived in terror of the day the world would know the Candy Prince had fallen in love with the evil vampire king.

Marshall sighed sadly and looked to the ground. On top of everything he already had to deal with now the whole kingdom apparently had come to believe Marshall was sexually harassing their cherished Prince. He wasn't really welcome anywhere now.

The only friends he had now where Fiona,Cake and Flame Prince. He had gotten this new reputation of being a potential rapist now and his advances on the prince where not sitting well with anyone. It was just as bad if they had found out they where together,how was it possible Prince Gumball had managed to make him look even worse in the eyes of the public? Marshall wanted to cry. All this was beginning to make him actually start to hate his beloved Prince.

His cowardice was making his life worse than it already was. He didn't mind being feared but now genuinely hated again like in the old days? He never wanted to feel that way again. People where being so damn cruel and there was nothing he could do without making it all even worse.

Marshall beat his fist into a apple tree in frustration and anger and bit his lower lip. He growled low in the back of his throat and muttered,"I knew it...I knew it was all too good to be true."

His thoughts where broken by a apple hitting him sound in the back of his head. Marshall turned hissing and looked down to see a group of young candy knights glaring up at him with pure hatred. Marshall rolled his eyes and smirked a little as he gazed down at them.

The youngest of the group was a pale green spearmint youth with dark green hair and sharp features,he yelled up at Marshall"What do you think your doing in our Princes Royal Orchard? These apples aren't for you leech,their for the royal court you bum,gtfo of here you creep!

Marshall sighed deeply and landed on the ground a safe distance from them. Though candy people they may have been,Marshall knew He was considerably weaker during the daylight hours.

"Look you candy creeps I got permission from your precious little prince to come here whenever I want so fuck off."

The young knights sneered at him aghast at his insolence. "You really expect us to believe our Prince would give you permission to just do as you please in His Royal orchard? Bullshit you filthy parasite!"

Marshall realized the situation was quickly turning ugly as the other knights closed I around him slowly backing Him into a tree leaving few avenues for escape.

One of the knights grabbed his umbrella and yanked it away roughly. Marshall growled low and glared at the young knight,"Give me that back asshole or I'll rip your arms off!"

The knights laughed and shoved him against the tree roughly. The youngest of the group tossed the umbrella out into the sun and spit at Marshall. "Go out and get it faggot! Go on or are you scared?"

They all laughed again and drew closer to Marshall as he bore his fangs and tried to look as threatening as possible,"I'm warning you jerks I'm not going to go easy on you I'll-" He was cut off by the eldest knight who sneered icily"Oh bullshit blood sucker we all know your as weak as a bitch during the day time,you cant do shit!"

Marshall Felt His body tense and his hair stand on end as His panic began to grow. "jus-just stay the fuck away from m-me.."

Poor Marshall couldn't do a thing as they seized him and tore his shirt off and began to drag him out from under the safety of the shade. Marshall broke away briefly and tried to climb the tree but was drug down by his legs. He kicked and screamed violently as tears ran down his face."Please please don't do this! You cant do this! I'll die!"

The young spearmint knight laughed and said,"that's the point bitch!" they all laughed as they kicked and punched him before dragging him out into the deadly rays of the sun.

The pain was instant and searing,His flesh began to blister and sear a dark shade of red before black patches of scorched flesh spread across his exposed torso.

Marshall's back arched and his entire body shook roughly. His screams where ear shattering and horrific like an animal mad with pain and suffering. The young knights backed off quickly and feelings that ran a mix of disgust and regret ran through them as the vampire drug himself back beneath the shade of the apple tree leaving shreds of blackened flesh behind him.

The small group looked to one another with looks of horror and shame spread across their formerly smug faces. Not so much as remorse for what they had done but a sense of dread and fear what revenge Marshall would reap upon them or worse what His mother may do.

The eldest quickly drew his sword ready to behead the vampire. Unaware the painful screams of Marshall Lee had drawn the attention of Fionnas sister Cake.

The Cat was running full speed towards the screams and the smell of burning flesh. She had no clue who was being hurt until she caught sight of a torn red plaid shirt and a group of young candy knights standing over a scorched...Marshall Lee...

Her eyes widened in horror and she grew to a immense size and bounded angrily towards the group!She screamed loudly "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTERS!" They wasted no time scrambling away in fear easily outmatched by the shape shifting cat.

Cake watched them run off with rage burning in Her eyes,"Get back here you cowards!" She would have chased after them but her attention was instantly drawn to a low painful whimper that came from beneath the apple tree.

Her eyes slowly followed the grisly trail of burned strips of flesh and hair,she felt a wave of dread wash over her as her eyes caught a glimpse of a crouched figure huddled behind the tree. Cake steeled Her courage and slowly walked over to Marshall stopping dead in her tracks when she beheld the scorched vampire king.

Her mouth fell open and hung agape as her eyes widened and began to water with tears. Marshall was almost unrecognizable. His skin was so black and scorched his handsome face was gone. His body was marked with criss crosses of cracks of pink bleeding flesh . Most of his hair was gone and his hands were burned to little more than skeletal claws.

His entire body was shaking violently and his mouth ran with a mix of frothy blood and saliva. Marshall was rocking back and forth shaking and gasping for air. Every inch of his body was on fire,the slightest touch or movement was pure Hell.

His red bleeding eyes peered at Cake and He whispered in a dry pained voice," pl-pl-please help m-me Cake...It hurts...it hurts so go get help" He coughed up blood and a strange black substance before he knelt in front of her digging his burned fingers into the grass."Pl-please Cake..I don't wanna die..don't leave me here...I know you hate me..if you Help me..I'll go away forever and never bother you or anyone again just please help me...I swear I'll do anything..." His voice cracked and he coughed dryly.

Cake remained frozen where she stood and silent tears ran down her face. True she was never particularly fond of the arrogant trickster but she never wanted to see anything like this happen to him.

Cake sniffled and knelt down beside Marshall. She wanted to hold him but knew in his current state that was impossible. Cake wiped her eyes and said"Don't you worry sugar I'm gonna go get Fionna and we'll take you to the Royal infirmary. I'm not gonna let you die honey I promise. You just be strong and I will be right back I swear it!

Marshall nodded slowly and layed crouched on his side. He began to whimper in pain again and he whispered softly,"Thank you Cake..thank you.."

Cake was off as fast as lighting tearing through the orchard back to the tree house . She burst through the front door to find Fionna and her boyfriend Flame Prince watching a movie with B-Mo. They sat up slightly startled by a frantic Cake.

She ran over to Her sister and shouted"Fiona baby! You gotta come with me! Its Marshall! He's been hurt very badly!Some candy knights forced him out in the sun and burned him! You guys gotta come quick and help me get him to Prince Gumballs doctors! Hes gonna die!"

All the color drained from Fionnas face and tears ran down her cheeks as she cupped her mouth. The usually stoic and reserved flame Prince wore a look of shock on his face,his brow furrowed in anger and he clenched his fists. "Those rotten monsters...' he muttered.

Poor little B-Mo began to cry and ran over to Cake and carrying a little first aid kit. "I can help Cake! Take me to Him!" Cake picked up B-Mo and handed Him to Fionna to put in Her Bag,there wasn't time to argue with the little computer and she didn't have the heart to tell the poor little thing He couldn't be of much use in this situation.

she and flame Prince took off out the door following Cake. The trio tore through the verdant fields and made their way to the Royal orchard. They found Marshall laying on his side whimpering and suffering in unthinkable pain.

Fionna screamed in horror and ran to Marshall. Marshall muttered dryly"hey Fi...im sorry you gotta see this...I'm gad you guys came...Thanks Cake..I'm glad you came back." Fionnas eyes ran over the scorched body of her vampiric friend and she could only hang her head and weep.

Marshall crawled over to Her and rested his head in her lap and whispered softly,"comon Fi,Heroes aren't supposed to cry..I'll be okay please don't cry.." She wiped Her eyes and nodded softly.

Suddenly little B-Mo hopped From Fionnas bag carrying his little first aid kit. He sat beside Marshall. The Vampire watched the little computer dig around in the his little kit. B-Mo took out a small honey flavored sore throat lozenge and shoved it in Marshall's mouth. "Take this! It will make you all better Marshall!" The Vampire never had the heart to be cruel to B-Mo.

He smiled weakly and muttered softly,"Yeah..Your right B-Mo..its working bro.." B-Mo danced Happily and smiled,"Yayy B-Mo is the greatest Doctor ever!"

Flame Prince had a look of deep sadness and fear glimmering in his usually brave eyes. He had removed his cloak and offered it to Fionna to wrap Marshall in to protect him from any further burning from the sun. Cake grew slightly larger and knelt to carry Him in her arms. Cake had no clue if the Vampire would even live to make it to the Royal infirmary.

There was a good chance this may be the end of Marshall lee.


	2. Chapter 2

The small group made their way towards the towering gates to the capital city of the Candy Kingdom.

They ran with all their strength,with every ounce of speed possible. Cake cradled the burned Vampire in her arms swaddled in the protective comfort of the Flame Princes Cloak. Marshall's breathing was slowing and his movements where few. His flesh showed few signs of healing and his eyes where milky and glassy looking. He wasn't making any sounds any longer and Cake could feel this uneasy sense He was slipping away.

She could almost here the mocking whisper of death in her ear. They wasted no time bothering to greet the guards or answer any questions,they simply tore through the city gates and through the main boulevard. Fionna ran ahead into the palace. She didn't even bother to acknowledge the uptight candy aristocrats and socialites that wandered aimlessly through the palace halls gossiping and scheming as courtiers so often do. They in turn barely payed much mind to the heroic tomboy.

She tore through the elegant halls,the ball room and up the grand staircase to Prince Gumballs room. The Prince was being served his afternoon tea by Peppermint Maid while reviewing the treaty set between the Fire Kingdom. Fionna crashed through the ornate doors of the royal bed chamber with all the grace of a thunderstorm. Peppermint was so startled she dropped her serving tray and Prince Gumball could but only gasp in surprise. The Girl ran to his desk and slammed her hands down on His desk.

She hung her head and panted breathlessly trying to gasp out a few words. Prince Gumball rose from his seat visibly concerned for Fionna and came to help ease her into a chair. "Fionna My dear,what is the matter? Are we under attack ? Is it the Ice Queen? Has the Lich returned ? Whats wrong?" Fionna clutched his shoulders and looked into Her eyes,tears streaming and cheeks flushed she screamed," Its Marshall! Th-They-They've burned Marshall! They tried to kill him! Hes dying PB!"

The color drained instantly from Prince Gumballs face,he felt his knees buckle and he fell to his knees. He felt his head spinning and he felt as though He would faint from the shock. Peppermint maid had rushed over to assist Her Prince Regent in standing once more. His lips where trembling and his hands shook,"Fi,w-wha-what are you telling me? Who would do this? Where is He?!" Poor Prince Gumball was shaken to his very core. Fionna Helped steady the Prince with Peppermint and she could only say,"I don't know who did it or why...Cake found him..Oh Glob PB..I cant even tell you..His face...His face...its gone..." Fionna began to cry again and turned away from Him. Even Peppermint Maid was beginning to lose her composer.

Hearing this news was just as painful for her. She had grown fond of the mischievous vampire and had come to be another one of Marshall's surrogate mothers. Prince Gumball regained his composure and though his eyes watered and he felt his heart breaking and heavy with dread,he stood upright and tried to maintain his princely dignity. "Peppermint...please go to the Infirmary and inform the staff we have a code blue situation,this is a emergency Peppermint we have no time to waste. They need to be ready for a severe burn Peppermint make haste.."

Peppermint maid turned and ran out the doors without her usual formal curtsy. Prince Gumball felt a wave of emotion sweeping over him. He felt a initial numbness of shock that was slowly fading to sorrow and growing into pure rage. He was nervously smoothing the fabric of is royal court uniform and looking in the mirror trying to practice a rehearsed look of detachment so as not to arouse the suspicions of his courtiers. Even now he was wiling to maintain this tragic charade even though it had been this very act that had now put his beloved at the very doors of death. This would all of course shatter the moment He saw what had been done to his cherished King. Fionna had taken Gumball by the hand and was guiding him back down the grand staircase to the formal entry hall.

They where both startled suddenly by a loud shrill ladies scream. Prince Gumball ran down the stairs ahead of Fionna and came out into the entry hall to see a small group of Aristocrats gathered around Cake and Flame Prince. Nearby The Duchess of Cinnamon was laying in a fainting fit in Her lady in waiting's lap. Prince Gumball was made too painfully aware of what had been so horrific as to cause the usually stalwart Duchess to Faint.

His eyes widened to their fullest and his mouth dropped and hung agape when He saw but a glimpse of what had once been Marshall Lee. A small fold of the cloak had fallen aside exposing the charred cracked bleeding face of Marshall Lee. His eyes where now white and running with a milky fluid. He wasn't even moving.

It was in that moment all pretense and all the make-believe disappeared. Prince Gumball felt tears break through his long magenta lashes and at first all he could do is stutter Marshall's name before He finally lost all composer. His breakdown resonated through the entire palace,

"MARSHALL!" Prince Gumball screamed with a ferocity and volume none knew he possessed. He pushed past His stunned courtiers,knocking some over in his anguish and pulled the Vampire From Cakes arms with a startling amount of strength. He wrapped his arms around Marshal and began to weep and sob loudly. He cradled the charred creature and begged him to show even a faint sign of life. There was nothing. By all appearances He was dead. No sound,no movement.

As Prince Gumball gently stroked Marshall's head,his caresses caused the charred remains of his left ear to break off and fall to the floor with a dry crack. There where audialbe cries and gasps of horror. Prince Gumball looked as though he was going to faint but His grasp on Marshall only tightened further as he sobbed loudly.

That light,that fire He had loved so dearly was gone. The prince payed no mind to the crowd of courtiers that had gathered,their faces both sad and confused. Fionna could only sit at the foot of the grand stairs and sob into Her sisters shoulder. Little B-Mo peered out from Fionnas bag peering over to Marshall with a sad look on his little face. Flame Prince stood with his fists clenched and his head lowered. He could not shed tears but the small wisps of steam that escaped his eyes gave clear indication He was deeply saddened and felt a wave of regret for not getting the Vampire there sooner. He was a King. They where united by a Royal bond. The two had become like brothers. This was a grave dishonor to Flame Prince.

The Captain of the royal Guard arrived and he felt his heart sink at the sight of Marshall Lee. He had been among a close circle of people who guarded the Royal secret regarding the Affair between the Prince and the Vampire. Like anyone who gotten to see behind the mask Marshall wore The Captain of the Guard had grown fond of the Vampire and had grown to be somewhat protective of him as things had begun to turn ugly for him. He felt as if this was the worst failure of his life. When he had heard the fearful whispers that Marshall Lee had been burned he was hoping it was a reference to an insult or a slight of some kind not this.

The Room was silent save for the tears and desperate

plea's of Prince Gumball. He kept caressing what was left of Marshall's charred face whispering over and over,"Your not dead My love..Just move..Just breath..Just show them you can breath...say something..say anything..please..show them your not dead..you cant die..please don't leave me all alone..."

He was lost in pain and sorrow as he sat there on the cold marble floor rocking Marshall gently. The painful scene was finally brought to a end by the arrival of the medical staff carrying a crash cart . Three nurses had come accompanying the old court Dr.

They wasted little time prying the Vampire From the arms of the heart-broken and numb Prince. Much to the horror of those present the Doctor withdrew a scalpel and sliced through the charred flesh to reveal the pink pulsing tissue beneath.

It took only a moment for his acute eyes to detect the faintest pulse of life. Old Dr. Reginald could clearly see the tissue was regenerating. The damage was severe after all. He had seen this before,The Vampire may have appeared dead but he was in fact in a survival shut down mode.

His vampiric body had shut down all unnecessary functions and focused what strength remained in healing from the inside out. The Doctor knew with intensive care there was hope. This would be the second time his expertise was called upon to save Marshall Lee. The Nurses had placed a I.V of blood in an incision the Doctor had quickly made and where moving him quickly from the entry hall and to the infirmary.

Followed swiftly by a frantic and terrified Prince Gumball who had left his confused and frightened courtiers behind to whisper about the strange display of feeling the Prince had shown for the despised Vampire King. It would not take log for gossip and rumor to spread through the royal court. Fionna and Cake made their way to the Infirmary followed by the Flame Prince whose head remained lowered.

Old Doctor Reginald had asked Fionna ,Cake and Flame Prince to stay in the waiting area until they were called. They did not expect an instant miracle but they at least wanted to make sure their friend was stabilized. Fionna had never had much faith but for the first time in Her life she found Herself praying for her cherished friend.

The Doctor had taken the wise measure to sedate the hysterical Prince with a mild tranquilizer. He had taken the extra measure of calling Peppermint Maid to take the Prince to His chambers to rest. Alas in His current state He would be more of a hindrance then any kind of help. Prince Gumball looked as though all the life had been drained from Him,His usually immaculate hair was a tangled mess,his uniform crumpled and stained from Marshall Lee,s burned body. While Peppermint Maid assisted The Prince in undressing and preparing for bed The Court Doctor and his staff fought to save Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee remained still. His vital signs where weak at best. The Doctor had begun the meticulous and nightmarish task of slowly cutting away the burned flesh to allow the regenerating tissue to receive the unnecessary oxygen to speed heeling. By the time Doctor Reginald was finished there was a tray of charred flesh,hair and seared jeans and sneakers. It was a blessing Gumball could not see Marshall as He was. Marshall had been stripped down to the second layer of skin,pink and covered with veins. His muscle tissue exposed and pulsing. It was a horrific sight. The Doctor had to cover his exposed eyes with gauze and antiseptic gel,His staff was applying a gel to Marshall's exposed tissue.

Doctor Reginald carefully wrapped Marshall in Gauze from head to toe and gave orders to keep him on a I.V drip of strong pain killers and antibiotics. The head nurse was sent to fetch Fionna,Cake and Flame Prince so the Doctor could fill them in on the condition of Marshall Lee.

The trio entered the Royal infirmary led by the nurse to a private curtained off section where Marshall lay recovering.

It was a strange sight for them to behold. There lay the Vampire King wrapped in gauze like some ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. He was hooked to several IV's oxygen mask was cupped over his face and his eyes were covered with a black medical visor. The only sound was that of the beep of his vital signs and the hum of the oxygen machine.

This was indeed a humbling and sad sight. It was a grateful thing they could not see the fleshless form which lay beneath the gauze.

Doctor Reginald wiped his weary brow and sat silently for a moment before taking in a deep breath.

"Well My friends it was touch and go for a moment there but we've stabilized His vitals and removed the charred tissue to allow for speedier healing."

Fionna looked puzzled and wrung her hands nervously."Doctor,Marshall's a Vampire,why cant He just regenerate like he has before?"

The Doctor sighed sadly and straightened his glasses. "Well My child you see unlike the occasional stray ray of sunshine that he has been blistered with a few times before ,this was a full drawn out exposure of noon sun. The charring was deep. It took everything left in him to stay alive. His regeneration process isn't used to this sort of trauma so the healing will take a bit longer. Trust me Fionna there is a complex science to Vampires inner workings."

Cake had taken a seat next to Marshall's bed and wiped a few stray tears from Her eyes. She had decided right then and there that if Marshall pulls through she was going to make a concerted effort to be kinder and more patient with him. She looked over to the Doctor and asked in a quiet sad voice,"Can He hear us? Is he conscious Doctor?"

Doctor Reginald shook His head sadly ,"No I am afraid not Cake,currently He is unconscious and we are keeping him sedated and on painkillers. If He where awake His suffering would be unthinkable. It is best to keep him unconscious until his first layer of skin regenerates."

It was clear the road to recovery would not be a easy one,there was no instant fix this time. As Marshall lay unconscious in the infirmary,upstairs in the royal bedchambers Prince Gumball was lost deep in personal reflection,looking back on his behavior prior to this horrific incident. Wracked by the guilt his behavior had lead to this,His actions had condemned Marshall to be hated and despised. He knew in His heart there was only one way to make this all right He just hoped He had the courage to finally come out and tell the whole world who He loved and cherished above all others. Prince Gumball knew it was a risk but He also knew next time they hurt Marshall there may be no second chances.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since the horrible incident in the apple orchard. During that time Marshall Lee had been slowly healing in the Royal infirmary,never once showing any signs of consciousness. Slowly but surely thick strands of fresh new silken Raven hued hair began to creep through the gauze and bandages on his head. His flesh had been slowly regenerating and most of his facial features,though still distorted by healing where slowly returning as well.

It was on a cold and rainy day that the Vampires yellowed blood shot eyes finally wearily opened for the first time in nearly a month. He stirred lightly in his hospital bed and looked around confused and a bit afraid.

Marshall called out weakly in a dray strained voice,"W-where am I?...is anyone there? Someone? An-anyone,please..I'm so fucking thirsty...please someone help me.."

The Doctor and His nurses rushed to the bedside of the Vampire King and quickly checked his vital signs. His regained consciousness was a good sign indeed. Any longer and there could have been the threat he would slip into a coma and live as little more then in a immortal vegetative state.

As soon as He was able,old Dr. Reginald had called for Peppermint Maid to go and inform His majesty His beloved was awake and speaking. She set off as fast as she could for His room with the happy news.

Meanwhile Fionna and Cake where rushing towards the Palace,no more then fifteen minutes ago they had received a call from the Royal court Doctor breaking the happy news Marshall had regained consciousness.

Prince Gumball was busy dressing himself,his nervous hand missing buttons and hastily tying his lace cravat. He had sent Peppermint maid to fetch the largest bouquet of crimson red roses She could find and had given the court Chamberlain to announce to the court and the papers Marshall was awake and recovering.

He was overjoyed and delirious with happiness and longing. He had not been able to spend a moment with His cherished Vampire King,He had not heard his voice or been near him in weeks. He had sent for a basket of strawberries to bring Marshall. His fondest wish was to hand feed them to him once they could share a moment alone.

Down in the infirmary Marshall sat propped up on his pillows and watched nervously as the Nurses cleaned his healing wounds and changed his bandages. He felt his stomach turn when he saw his pale green flesh mottled and disfigured with red blisters and burns.

He gazed over to the Doctor and muttered softly,"Hey Doc,I wanna see a mirror...now please..."

The Doctor looked uneasy and exchanged a worried glance with His head Nurse. He tried to remain as professional as possible and smiled warmly."Mister Abadeer,in your current State I don't think that's wise,You've just woken up. I just don't want you to suffer any shock."

Marshall snarled low in the back of his throat and bore his fangs,"I said I want a mirror NOW...I'm not gig to ask you again..."

Poor old Dr. Reginald sighed sadly and ordered a nurse to retrieve a small hand mirror for his surly patient.

The small candy nurse meekly presented Marshall with a small pale green plastic framed hand hand mirror before quickly stepping away.

The Medical staff fell silent and still as the anxiety and fear of the worse grew.

Marshall sat there silently a moment regarding the red,blistered,bleeding tissue that had one been his face. The open nasal cavity where his nose was slowly regenerating,His nearly lidless eyes,lip less mouth and patchy new hair.

His eyes broke into warm stinging tears,the small fragment of his lower lip trembled as he began to silently weep.

His gently drew his raw aching fingertips to his face as he continued to stare at the grim visage peering back at him. He began to laugh nervously.

"That's not really me..it cant be..its a trick right? This is some kinda magic mirror right? This just isn't me. Where the fuck is my face? Wheres my face? There's nothing there..its all gone.."

The Doctor had pulled up a chair beside Marshall and tried his best to calm him down. He didn't want him to upset himself and jeprodize his recovery. He rested his hand on his knee and spoke in a kind and gentle manner," ,i assure you,you are making remarkable strides in your recovery,nary a week ago there was barely any viable tissue left,your face will regrow in time,you've suffered a terrible trauma. Not even you can just heal overnight from such burns"

His words gave little comfort to the hysterical Vampire who's emotional state was quickly spiraling out of control.

He grabbed the Doctor by His waistcoat and shook him franticly,sobbing and shouting,"YOUR A DOCTOR,YOUVE GOT TO HELP ME,YOUVE GOT TO DO SOMETHING,ANYTHING,MAKE IT HEAL FASTR I DONT CARE HOW YOU DO IT JUS HELP ME! LOOK AT ME! IM DISGUSTING!"

Doctor Reginald called His head nurse over to give Him a mild tranquilizer and stand by to possibly restrain Marshall if need be.

"Mr Abadeer PLEASE calm yourself,you've got visitors on the way,your friends are anxious to see you,do you want to disappoint them?" They've missed you,your friends Fionna and Cake have been here every day asking about you and what about Prince Gumball? He has been inconsolable!

"See me? I cant have them see me like this! I dont have a fucking face!"

The Doctor continued to comfort Him as best he could."Mr Abadeer The Nurses can re bandage your wounds and dress your hair a little,your friends wont see your face. Its going to take some time but Your going to heal completely I assure you! You need to be strong."

Marshall held his healing face in his hands and whimpered."o-okay..just please cover everything...Then you can show them in...just make sure im covered first...


End file.
